The Best Christmas Gift: Hiei
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Yukina gets one of the weirdest gifts for Christmas... the best i could come up with for a summary. short story very short


The streets were lit with bright colors of red and green. A rather large white blanket covered the city as the residents rushed in and out of stores, arms full of boxes and bags. They were all too busy to pay any mind to the trees, or notice the black figure that occupied the snow covered branch. Hiei watched through bored eyes the activities of the humans. He saw how every human during this time would not stop smiling, and seemed more caring than normal. Hiei had seen people fall before this time, and no one bothered to help the poor man up, not like he would do the same, but now during this time, he noticed how others would help if that happened. Kurama had called this time Christmas. He did not understand what that was; he just knew it was a type of exchanging gifts to close friends and family.

Christmas was two days away, according to the giant clock in the town that Hiei had full view of. He had already gotten his gifts for his friends. Yet the funny thing is he owns no human money. He just used his Jagan to trick the humans, stole the gifts, or the money needed. Thank Enma he had speed on his side.

Hiei relaxed in his tree, lauging at the stupidity of some of the humans, like that fat man in the red suit, all he could say was 'what the fuck?' he really did not know what fashionably troubled human would even WANT to dress like THAT. Hiei had not spoken to the fox in some time; Kurama trusted he would get what was needed on Christmas. Meaning presents.

On Christmas day, the Reikai Tantei and friends gathered at Genkai's, seeing that it was the only place they could really be themselves and talk about the three worlds. Yukina had prepared a very large feast for the group as Genkai took her time decorating with Botan, who was the first to arrive.

"I can't wait for the others to get here!" Botan cheered, "I have a feeling this is going to be great!" Botan twirled around in circles, laughing happily.

"And seeing as how this will be the first time in a long time that we will all be together it is going to be so much fun," Yukina added, "I hope they all like my food,"

"Come now Yukina," Genkai said, placing a hand on the young ice maiden beside her, "You know as well as I do: Yusuke and Kuwabara will eat anything edible," Yukina laughed at this. Just then the door opened reveling Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Kurama.

"Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara sprinted, taking poor Yukina's hand in his. (Sorry, not much of a Kuwabara fan peeps!), "How I've missed you!"

"It has only been a day Kazuma," Yukina said quietly, scooping the room, "Say, is Mr. Hiei coming?" She asked. Kuwabara just shrugged, ranting about how 'shorty always makes us wait.'

"He should be coming," Kurama answered as he took a sip of his drink, "He told me through telepathy that he was on his way, he just has to be more cautious as he runs across the trees, the branches could be frozen," Kurama explained.

"Hn," came the farmiliar response of the fire demon as he melted the snow on top of him before leaning against the door a second.

"Guess we can get started with the feast," Yusuke said, rushing to the table and stuffing his face. Yusuke sat next to Keiko who kept scolding him on manners; Kurama sat next to Hiei and Shizuru, who he some what flirted with; Hiei sat by Yukina, who was being bombarded by Kuwabara's stupidity and cheap flirting praises.

After the meal, it was time to exchange gifts. From what was exchanged everyone was happy, the funny thing was, when everyone was done, there was an extra bow that did not fall off any of the gifts, as said by Kurama. Most of the team smirked at this, knowing what they were planning. They had planed this for months.

"Hiei," Kurama said as he walked over to the confused looking fire demon, "Here," Kurama put the bow on his hand, earning a death glare from him, "Yukina, we have one last gift for you," The people responsible for this stood up, and walked over by Hiei.

"Seeing how Christmas is the time for giving," Yusuke started.

"And the time for FORGIVENESS," Botan continued, emphasizing 'forgiveness.'

"As well as the time of year that there is LITTLE TO NO VIOLENCE," Kurama said, "Yukina, our gift to you is Hiei!"

"What?" Both Hiei and Yukina said at the same time.

"Our gift is Hiei, AKA the emiko, AKA the Forbidden Child, AKA your brother," Kurama finished. Yukina was speechless, Hiei was pissed off, and was reaching for his katana when he was tackled from where he was perched, landing on the floor with Yukina's arms wrapped around him.

"Brother! I was looking for you everywhere! I never expected you to be right here! That explains so much!" She started to cry tears of joy. Hiei was shocked, so shocked he was unable to sit up. He just lay there, wide eyed, as he hugged his sister back, sending a message to the others telepathically 'you're so dead, but so thanked.'

The others similed, all but Kuwabara who was shouting, "Shorty is the long lost brother of my love! That explains a lot! But that means… I'm going to die!!!!" His attention switched to the group standing, "Why the hell did none of you tell me!!!!!"


End file.
